La nueva Caperucita
by xp2011
Summary: Billie va a visitar a su tía acompañada de Phoebe, pero ambas no imaginan lo que les espera al llegar.


**Este fic está inspirado en el cuento infantil "Caperucita Roja" (perteneciente al grupo de cuentos de los hermanos Grimm).**

**Hechiceras (Charmed) y sus personajes son una creación de Constance Burge y Spelling Television para el (ya difunto) canal estadounidense The WB. CBS posee actualmente los derechos de la serie.**

**Gracias a HalliwellMB por los reviews.**

Ambientación: mediados de 2006 (meses después de "Por siempre Hechiceras (Forever Charmed)").

En una carretera del norte de California, un auto rompía la monotonía del paisaje boscoso. Quien conducía el auto era Billie, vistiendo una chaqueta roja con una capucha. Billie se dirigía a casa de su tía Karen, ubicada en medio del bosque. Billie estaba conduciendo tranquilamente cuando de pronto, en la orilla de la carretera, una persona disfrazada de lobo se abalanzó sobre el auto de Billie.

¡AAHHH! – gritó Billie, asustada.

Billie frenó en seco y luego salió del auto para confrontar al "lobo".

¿Qué rayos tratas de hacer? – le preguntó Billie, entre enojada y asustada.

Voy a divertirme contigo – respondió la persona disfrazada de lobo.

Billie notó que esa persona vestía un cinturón con varias pociones enganchadas en él.

Sé que eres tú, Phoebe – dijo Billie - ¡Sal de ahí!

Ohh – respondió el "lobo".

El "lobo" hizo un gesto con su mano derecha y al instante, quedó envuelto en una nube de lucecitas blancas, las cuales desaparecieron revelando a Phoebe.

¿Qué pasa contigo, Phoebe? – preguntó Billie.

Piper y Leo se fueron con los niños al parque de atracciones; Paige y Henry se fueron a Europa; a Coop lo llamaron los Ancianos y hoy es mi día libre en el periódico – enumeró Phoebe – No tengo nada que hacer, ¿puedo acompañarte?

¡Por supuesto, Phoebe! – dijo Billie, entusiasmada - ¡Sube!

Billie y Phoebe subieron al auto. Mientras tanto, Billie sentía curiosidad por saber cómo fue localizada por Phoebe.

¿Cómo me encontraste? – le preguntó Billie a Phoebe.

Oh, fue simple – respondió Phoebe – Un poco de rastreo con el cristal y listo.

Cerca del bosque, se encontraba una cabaña de madera donde vivía Karen. El auto de Billie se estacionó enfrente. Phoebe y Billie salieron del auto llevando una canasta de mimbre, llena de golosinas.

No puedo esperar a ver a la tía Karen – dijo Billie, entusiasmada.

Será interesante conocer a una de tus tías – respondió Phoebe.

Phoebe se disponía a abrir la puerta de la cabaña cuando, al tocar la perilla, recibió la siguiente premonición:

_Varios demonios están dentro de la cabaña, destrozando lo que encuentran a su paso. Mientras tanto, la tía Karen estaba encerrada en un armario._

¿Qué viste? – preguntó Billie, preocupada.

Demonios – dijo Phoebe – Están dentro de la cabaña y tienen a Karen encerrada en un armario.

Phoebe y Billie entraron a la cabaña y vieron a un grupo de demonios destrozando el mobiliario.

Que manos tan grandes tienes, abuelita – dijo Phoebe - ¿Son para abrazarnos mejor?

Al contrario – respondió el líder del grupo de demonios – son para destruirlas mejor.

El líder de los demonios arrojó una bola de energía a Phoebe y Billie, pero Billie usó su telekinesis para desviar la bola de energía hacia uno de los demonios. Dicho demonio fue destruido de inmediato. Phoebe arrojó una de las pociones que llevaba al líder de los demonios, quien también fue destruido. Phoebe y Billie destruyeron a los demás demonios y posteriormente fueron al armario. Allí encontraron a Karen.

Tía Karen, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Billie.

Estoy bien, querida – respondió Karen.

Karen, vistiendo ropa de leñador, compartió unos momentos con Phoebe y Billie, mientras tomaban chocolate y galletas. Se veía contenta.

Me alegra que tú hayas venido a visitarme – dijo Karen a Billie.

A mí también me alegra verte – respondió Billie.

Esto me recuerda a la interacción entre mis hermanas y yo – dijo Phoebe, refiriéndose a su relación con Prue, Piper y Paige – vale la pena una columna sobre ello.

Tengo fe de que así será – respondió Karen – Por que sabes mucho de relaciones humanas y lo expresas bien en tu columna.

Phoebe y Billie sonreían al oír esto.


End file.
